The present invention relates to plant viral vectors which are (a) self-replicating; (b) capable of systemic infection in a host; (c) contain, or are capable of containing, nucleic acid sequences foreign to the native virus, which are transcribed or expressed in the host plant; and (d) stable, especially for the transcription and expression of foreign nucleic acid sequences.
Viruses are a unique class of infectious agents whose distinctive features are their simple organization and their mechanism of replication. In fact, a complete viral particle, or virion, may be regarded mainly as a block of genetic material (either DNA or RNA) capable of autonomous replication, surrounded by a protein coat and sometimes by an additional membranous envelope such as in the case of alpha viruses. The coat protects the virus from the environment and serves as a vehicle for transmission from one host cell to another.
Unlike cells, viruses do not grow in size and then divide, because they contain within their coats few (or none) of the biosynthetic enzymes and other machinery required for their replication. Rather, viruses multiply in cells by the synthesis of their separate components, followed by assembly. Thus, the viral nucleic acid, after shedding its coat, comes into contact with the appropriate cell machinery where it specifies the synthesis of proteins required for viral reproduction. The viral nucleic acid is then itself replicated through the use of both viral and cellular enzymes. The components of the viral coat are formed and the nucleic acid and coat components are finally assembled. With some viruses, replication is initiated by enzymes present in virions.
A given plant virus may contain either DNA or RNA, which may be either single- or double-stranded. The portion of nucleic acid in a virion varies from about 1% to about 50%. The amount of genetic information per virion varies from about 3 kb to 300 kb per strand. The diversity of virus-specific proteins varies accordingly. One example of double-stranded DNA containing plant viruses includes, but is not limited to, caulimoviruses such as Cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV). Representative plant viruses which contain single-stranded DNA are Cassava latent virus, bean golden mosaic virus (BGMV), and Chloris striate mosaic virus. Rice dwarf virus and wound tumor virus are examples of double-stranded RNA plant viruses. Single-stranded RNA plant viruses include tobacco mosaic virus (TMV), turnip yellow mosaic virus (TYMV), rice necrosis virus (RNV) and brome mosaic virus (BMV). The RNA in single-stranded RNA viruses may be either a plus (+) or a minus (-) strand. For general information concerning plant viruses, see Grierson, D. et al. (1); Gluzman, Y. et al. (2).
One means for classifying plant viruses is based on the genome organization. Although many plant viruses have RNA genomes, organization of genetic information differs between groups. The genome of most monopartite plant RNA viruses is a single-stranded molecule of (+)- sense. There are at least 11 major groups of viruses with this type of genome. An example of this type of virus is TMV. At least six major groups of plant RNA viruses have a bipartite genome. In these, the genome usually consists of two distinct (+)- sense single-stranded RNA molecules encapsidated in separate particles. Both RNAs are required for infectivity. Cowpea mosaic virus (CPMW) is one example of a bipartite plant virus. A third major group, containing at least six major types of plant viruses, is tripartite, with three (+)- sense single-stranded RNA molecules. Each strand is separately encapsidated, and all three are required for infectivity. An example of a tripartite plant virus is alfalfa mosaic virus (AMV). Many plant viruses also have smaller subgenomic mRNAs that are synthesized to amplify a specific gene product. One group of plant viruses having a single-stranded DNA genome are the geminiviruses, such as Cassava latent virus (CLV) and maize streak virus (MSV). Several plant viruses have been cloned to study their nucleic acid, in anticipation of their use as plant transformation vectors. Examples of viruses cloned include BMV, Ahlguist, P. and Janda, M. (3); TMV, Dawson W. O. et al. (4); CaMV, Lebeurier, G. et al. (5); and BGMV, Morinaga, T. et al. (6).
Techniques have been developed which are utilized to transform many species of organisms. Hosts which are capable of being transformed by these techniques include bacteria, yeast, fungus, animal cells and plant cells or tissue. Transformation is accomplished by using a vector which is self-replicating and which is compatible with the desired host. The vectors are generally based on either a plasmid or a virus. Foreign DNA is inserted into the vector, which is then used to transform the appropriate host. The transformed host is then identified by selection or screening. For further information concerning the transformation of these hosts, see Molecular Cloning (7) DNA Cloning (8); Grierson, D. et al. (1), and Methods in Enzymology, (9).
Viruses that have been shown to be useful for the transformation of plant hosts include CaV, TMV and BV. Transformation of plants using plant viruses is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,237 (BGV), EP-A 67,553 (TMV), Japanese Published Application No. 63-14693 (TMV), EPA 194,809 (BV), EPA 278,667 (BV), Brisson, N. et al. (10) (CaV), and Guzman et al. (2). Pseudovirus particles for use in expressing foreign DNA in many hosts, including plants, is described in WO 87/06261.
When the virus is a DNA virus, the constructions can be made to the virus itself. Alternatively, the virus can first be cloned into a bacterial plasmid for ease of constructing the desired viral vector with the foreign DNA. The virus can then be excised from the plasmid. If the virus is a DNA virus, a bacterial origin of replication can be attached to the viral DNA, which is then replicated by the bacteria. Transcription and translation of this DNA will produce the coat protein which will encapsidate the viral DNA. If the virus is an RNA virus, the virus is generally cloned as a cDNA and inserted into a plasmid. The plasmid is then used to make all of the constructions. The RNA virus is then produced by transcribing the viral sequence of the plasmid and translation of the viral genes to produce the coat protein(s) which encapsidate the viral RNA.
Construction of plant RNA viruses for the introduction and expression of non-viral foreign genes in plants is demonstrated by the above references as well as by Dawson, W. O. et al. (11); Takamatsu, N. et al. (12); French, R. et al. (13); and Takamatsu, N. et al. (14). However, none of these viral vectors have been capable of systemic spread in the plant and expression of the non-viral foreign genes in the majority of the plant cells in the whole plant. Another disadvantage of many of the prior art viral vectors is that they are not stable for the maintenance of non-viral foreign genes. See, for example, Dawson, W. O. et al. (11),. Thus, despite all of this activity to develop plant viral vectors and viruses, a need still exists for a stable recombinant plant virus capable of systemic infection in the host plant and stable expression of the foreign DNA.